When formulating nutrition for infants, breast milk is used as the gold standard. Ingredients in particular of non-human origin are normally combined to mimic the compositional features and physiological effects of the human breast milk.
One important aspect of human milk is that it provides energy and fluids to the infant. Besides providing energy, human breast milk contains many additional components, which aim to maintain the health of the infant. Human breast milk for example contains prebiotic fiber, which stimulates the development of a healthy intestinal flora. A healthy intestinal flora has numerous positive effects on the infant, such as a reduced incidence of infections and a strengthened immune system.
Several commercially available infant milk formulae contain ingredients that aim to stimulate the development of the intestinal flora. Infant formulae can for example contain prebiotic fibers or live probiotic organisms. The prebiotic fibers normally pass undigested through the upper gastrointestinal tract and selectively stimulate the growth of beneficial bacteria in the colon. Live probiotic bacteria increase specific bacterial counts in the intestine.
EP 1105002 describes a prebiotic carbohydrate mixture comprising one or more soluble oligosaccharides and one or more soluble polysaccharides, with at least 80 wt. % of each being prebiotic.
WO 2005039319 describes a preparation comprising Bifidobacterium breve and a mixture of non-digestible carbohydrates for non- or partially breast-fed infants as well as the use thereof for the treatment or prevention of immune disorder in non- or partially breast-fed infants.